1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally concerns (i) motorcycle suspension swing arms, and (ii) motorcycle tail, turn and/or brake lights.
The present invention particularly concerns (i) integration of motorcycle tail, turn and/or brake lights into a motorcycle suspension swing arm, while (ii) covering and disguising the unsightly appearance of a motorcycle's rear wheel axle nuts and/or axle adjustment screws (nonetheless to providing necessary access to these axle nuts and axle adjustment screws).
2. Description of the Prior Art
2.1 Various Rear Suspension Elements of a Motorcycle, and Various Rear Tail and Turn Signal Lights of a Motorcycle
A motorcycle's rear wheel revolves about a central axle. The axle is supported at each end by a swing arm, which swingarm is in turn pivotally connected to the frame of the motorcycle. The swing arm is commonly in the rough shape of a yoke, or the letter "U". Each leg of the swing arm engages a corresponding threaded end of the motorcycle's rear axle, and is held thereto by an axle nut. The perpendicularity of the axle relative to the swingarm, and relative to the motorcycle's frame and the motorcycle's direction of travel, is adjustable by axle adjusting screws operating relative to the swing arm on each side of the axle.
The base of the swing arm is pivotally mounted to the motorcycle's frame along an axis perpendicular to the substantial plane of the motorcycle. By this mounting the swing arm, and the rear wheel attached thereto, may rotate relative to the frame of the motorcycle, moving up and down as the motorcycle travels over uneven terrain.
The swing arm is further attached to the motorcycle frame by one or more springs and/or shock absorbers. These springs and/or shock absorbers are most commonly two in number, and are located one to each side of the rear wheel. The two springs and/or shock absorbers are so located in positions connecting (i) opposed points on the frame that are normally each of to the rear of the motorcycle rider's seat, forward of the rear wheel axle, and high on the frame to (ii) pivot points on the swing arm that are commonly substantially just above the ends of the rear axle. So located, the two springs and/or shock absorbers commonly form an angle of approximately forty-five degrees (45.degree.) with the ground, and with the swing arm which is commonly roughly horizontal.
A motorcycle swing arm need not use two springs and/or two shock absorbers two combined springs and shock absorbers outboard to each side of its rear wheel. The pivoting swing arm may alternatively be connected at a point to the rear of its pivot axis, but forward of the rear wheel to, typically, one combined spring and shock absorber. The single spring and combined shock absorber extends downward to a low point on the frame ahead of the rear wheel. This unitary suspension is called "mono-shock". Because the single spring and shock absorber of the "mono-shock" suspension typically has a long throw, and may be, commensurate with the normally substantial width of the motorcycle, of a large diameter, it functions well to absorb shock. The "mono-shock" suspension is generally considered a more "modern" suspension design than the dual outboard springs and shock absorbers that are still more common.
The "mono-shock" suspension also presents a much "cleaner" appearance to the rear of the motorcycle, hiding as is does the (single) (combined) spring and shock absorber behind, typically, side panels of the motorcycle.
Meanwhile, in accordance with the laws of the several states the United States and of other countries, a motorcycle typically has one or more rear (i) tail lights or (ii) brake lights or (iii) turn signals. Typically the separate functions of these several lights to (i) serve as running lights in darkness, (ii) indicate braking, and (iii) indicate turning--all to the purpose of preventing collisions--have been combined in one or more light fixtures, as is also the case for automobiles. These light fixtures are typically two in number separated to the left, and to the right, of the plane of the rear wheel (as is respectively preferred for indicating left, and for indicating right, turns). These typically two light fixtures are typically mounted to either (i) the two sides of a fender that is mounted to the frame and located above the rear wheel, or else to (ii) the two legs of the swing arm, normally near their ends.
In one particular embodiment of the prior art, running lights have been mounted to the butt ends of each leg of a swingarm. These butt end running lights have also, occasionally, been substantially adapted and conformed to the contours and size of the swing arm terminal portions, appearing somewhat as a compatible rearward-directed "cap" to these portions.
2.2 Philosophy of the Present Invention in Reducing Clutter at the Rear of a Motorcycle
Despite the aforementioned improved aesthetics of the rear of a motorcycle having the "mono-shock" suspension with the (typically) single centrally-located combined spring and shock absorber, it is normally accepted unquestioningly that the rear (if not also the front) of a motorcycle commonly appears somewhat "busy" by, at least, present automotive standards. This is because, quite simply, the many essential assemblies of a motor cycle are not often hidden behind body panels, as is the case with automobiles. Also quite commonly the many exposed structures and assemblies on a motorcycle are chrome plated to improve their visual attractiveness, and presentability.
However, massive chrome plating of motorcycle parts and assemblies this is not a total answer. By automotive standards, the rear of a motorcycle looks cluttered, and replete with many exposed assemblies. It may be understood that in the early days of the automobile any of shock absorbers, lights, exhaust headers, exhaust pipes and like assemblies were also located outboard of the central body portion of the automobile. These elements were then also then commonly chrome plated to improve their appearance. Gradually, however, automobiles assumed a more aerodynamic contour, and all these assemblies came to be hidden behind body panels.
A motorcycle is clearly distinct in that, although some have been equipped with full wheel covers and the like that are visually equivalent to automobile body panels, the desirability of maintaining such light weight as promotes performance and maneuverability has precluded any substantial shielding of the rear (i) shock absorbers and/or (ii) lights of a motorcycle.
It is the philosophy of the present invention, and of the invention of the related patent application, that a great deal can be done to make the rear of a motorcycle appear less cluttered, and arguably visually aesthetically better. Moreover, sometimes, as in the present invention, improved aesthetics can also lead to improved function.